The Angry Vampire
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Fourth in my 13 One Shots of Halloween. Gregory was on search for the stone once more and he thought for sure he had found it, but there was a problem, it was around the neck of a human girl. Gregory X OC.


4. The Angry Vampire

The search had to continue and that was what exactly Gregory was doing… in the rain. It was pouring rain and yet his father still insisted they spread out an search for the stone.

Gregory, of course, was furious by this for now he was soaked from head to toe and the last thing on his mind was finding the stone right now.

He quickly flew past a house in hopes to shield himself under the roof. He tried to make sure he was hidden. He didn't want to be in his bat form because the hard rain would knock him out of the sky too easily a bigger form made it easier to with stand the rain but it was still hard after all his clothes dragged him down.

He shook his head, trying to get some of the water out of his hair when something caught his eye. He was by a window and the curtains were aside, allowing him to look in. The room was a bedroom and on the bed, sound asleep was a girl around his age, or what he looked like at least. But what caught his eyes was a flash of red. He leaned in a bit more but the window was slightly fogged up and he couldn't make out what exactly the red flash had come from.

It was the only thing he could hope was the stone at this point so he carefully pried the window open and snuck in. He inched closer to the sleeping girl and saw that she had what looked like the stone. He got in close and noticed it was on a chain that was around her neck, her long, pale neck that was on display for him. His attention went away from the stone to her neck and he slowly leaned in closer.

Lightening lit up the sky, quickly followed by thunder. It was loud and shook the house a bit. The girl shot up and Gregory hid under the bed. She got up and glanced at her window.

"I don't remember opening that," she muttered to herself and got up and closed her window. She quickly ran back to her bed because of the cold hardwood floors on her bare feet and she covered up. Right then lightening flashed again and that's when she saw someone in the corner of her room. She tried to see if she could see anything but she couldn't so she went and turned her light one.

"Only a chair," she said and sighed before rubbing here eyes. She turned her light off then laid back down in bed. She was almost asleep and Gregory came out to inspect the stone this time. He was close to her once again when all of sudden she eyes shot open and she was staring straight into his eyes and he was glaring down at her. She stayed quiet and just stared up at him with wide arms.

"Your necklace. Give it to me," he said. The girl grabbed her necklace and held on, not moving to take it off.

"Give me your necklace," he said more forcefully now.

"No," she said, her voice shaky.

"Don't make me force you," he said making sure to show off his fangs.

"You can't have my necklace," she said getting over her shaky voice.

"I only want to look at it," he said almost in a playful voice but he was now sneering at her.

"No," she said now becoming more stubborn and forceful.

"Look here, girl, I don't think you are in a position to go against my wishes," he says giving her a disgusted look.

"You can't have my necklace. My grandmother gave it to me, it's all I have left of her," she said he hand tightening around her necklace.

"Oh, too bad," he said and he grabbed her hands and they struggled for the necklace. The girl got up and ran away from him but he chased her down. He grabbed at her and managed to knock her to the floor. She moved and struggled and he couldn't get the necklace from her so he did what came natural to him. He bit her neck and drank.

Once her body was limp he grabbed the necklace and held it up to a light.

"Fake," he said and threw it across the room. He then glanced at the girl on the ground. He groaned and went over to check on her. He leaned closer and realized she was dead. Now he had to deal with this. He grumbled and picked her and flew out into the rain. He had some choices, he could go to a cemetery and bury her, but with this rain, it would be a pain.

There was the ocean, he smiled and flew towards the cliffs. Once there he walked to the edge and dropped the body there. It was getting late so he flew back to the cemetery to get some sleep, it had been an annoying night.

A/n: Yes this was a little delayed in getting out but I was busier today than I thought I was. So for this I really wanted to go for a creepy story, short and creepy. Also it was raining today while I was writing this so that led to different things. I wanted to show that the Sackville-Baggs are still vampires and that Gregory is probably the one that is most likely to do something that the classic vampire would.

Thank you for reading and please check out my profile to see what one shot will be coming up tomorrow. Please review.

-Charlotte


End file.
